Goodbye, Rin
by xsamx0xX
Summary: When the True Cross Order decides that Rins powers have become to strong for him to live in Assiah and contain them anymore, they tell Yukio that Rin must be executed. When Rin is all that Yukio has left to live for, what will he do to stop it? Or will he even let personal matters interfere with it?
1. Chapter 1

"His powers are out of control. We cannot continue to risk the lives of innocent students and civilians just to use Okumura Rin as an experiment." Yukio stood in front of the True Cross order. He knew exactly what they were referring too, but he never thought that it would have come to this. Rin had been training with Shura, learning to train his powers. In fact, he had gotten fairly good at it; excluding his recent outbreak which was the reason for this decision. Yukio wished to speak up for his older twin brother but couldn't find the words to say them; they were right anyway, he had no evidence to support himself.

"Okumura," Yukio looked up to the men sitting above him in the court style room. "You are to bring Okumura Rin to the interrogation room tomorrow at noon. He is not to know about this. And if he happens to find out what is happening, you will suffer the same fate as your brother." Yukio swallowed, everything he had lived for was now falling apart. Within 24 hours, everything would be gone.

"Hi!" Yukio was greeted by his older twin brother, reading a manga on his bed. Rin looked so happy; his ears were perked up, his tail was moving a little more than usual, and his face seemed just so much happier than usual.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Yukio forced a smile as he took of his jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

"Well, Shiemi stopped by and it was just great to see her!" Rin sat up, putting his manga down. "We talked for a good 2 hours, but she had to go cause her mum needed her to help with the shop today."

"Ah, how's she doing?"

"Good!"

"Well tomorrow you need to do some more tests and another physical exam," Yukio cringed as he said it, his back towards his brother. The tests were to make sure everything was under control.

" But I just did one last week!"

"The results weren't clear so they need to redo it."

Rin sighed, knowing there was no point arguing. The tests and physical exam had become a regular thing for him now. Rin got up and walked over to Yukio, tapping him on the shoulder. The younger brother turned around to look at Rin.

"I need your advice."

"On what?"

"Girls are always all over you without you even trying, so how do you ask a girl out?"

"Shiemi?"

Rins face turned a bright red and he shifted his weight on his feet. Yukio couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around his older twin and dug his face into his shoulder and started to cry. He didn't want to loose his brother. He couldn't. Not after everything that they had gone through together. Rin was all that Yukio had left and was all that he lived for. Loosing Rin would mean loosing hope.

Shocked, Rin stood there, not knowing what to do. He put his arms around his crying brother, but didn't say anything. Yukio lost balance on his feet, but was held up by his brother, who slowly lowered both of themselves down to sit on the ground.

"Yuko what's wrong..?" Rin hadn't seen Yukio like this for a long time now. Not even when Father Fujmoto had died. He tried to think of something that would make him this upset but he couldn't think of anything. Rin clutched his brother close, letting his brother cry. He rubbed his back and put one hand onto his brothers head. Rin placed his head beside Yukio's and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Yukio awoke to a dark room and a pounding headache. The last thing that he had remembered was breaking down in front of Rin, but he couldn't remember why, but he remembered quickly. The True Cross Order was going to execute his brother because his powers were becoming too strong. His stomach and chest clenched at the thought. He sat upright in the bed, only to make himself feel even dizzier than before, but the feeling quickly went away. _Where's Rin?_ Checking the clock that had been attached to the railing of the top bunk, which was his bed, it read 04:30, so he wasn't out for that long. Looking down to the bed below, he saw Rin, sitting up reading his manga, wide awake. The older twin looked up at him.

"You're finally awake... Are you okay?" Rin put his book down. "You've been out for three days. I told Mephisto to reschedule the test shit because you had a break down and passed out." He climbed up onto Yukios bed and sat at the end near his feet. "What happened? This has never happened to you..."

"Wait, three days?" _And he's still here... They haven't taken him..._

"Yeah... I was starting to think that you were almost gone for good..." Rin looked down, a couple tears in his eyes. He wanted to tell Yukio that just hours ago, he was laying beside his younger brother, in tears. He had kept himself in the room with Yukio, not leaving him alone for more than five minutes, even talking to his younger brother. Rin looked up and made a small smile. "But you aren't, which is good. Cause I need my pushy younger brother."

"How are your powers coming along, Rin?" Yukio was going to protect his brother. He made it a promise to himself once before and he had stuck with it since then; he wasn't going to give it up now.

Rin was caught off guard by the sudden question. "O-okay, I guess..."

"That's not good enough. Tomorrow morning we are going to-" Yukio got cut off.

"No. We can work on stuff like that some other time. For the next few days, you're going to be taking it easy whether you want to or not. I do not want you to do that again." It was clear that Rin was finally acting like an older brother. His voice was stern and his face was dead serious. Yukio looked down and nodded. _Maybe if they let it pass, then I can relax for now and help Nii-san,_ he thought.

Rin leaned towards his younger brother, wrapping his arms around him tight. "Don't ever leave me again like that." Yukio was shocked, but hugged back. They never had 'brother moments' like these, but both of the brothers were just happy for the other to be alive right now.

"Nii-san, it's time to get up!" It had been two weeks since the night Yukio had awakened from the breakdown. Both of the brother's had been sleeping about as normal as they used to, Rin's training with Shura had become more intense and he was avoiding homework just as much as before. Yukio was back to taking regular calls and teaching the Exorcist Cram School, as well as being a normal student at the True Cross Academy. It seemed as everything was back to normal.

"No, shut up."

"Now, Rin."

Rin groaned and sat up in his bed. He really didn't feel like getting up, he was exhausted from the night before. Himself and Bon had had a competition to see who could do things better without Rin using his powers. For the majority of the 'contests', they were about average. Although Bon had gotten tired long before Rin, so Rin spent the majority of the night on the roof of the dorm, like usual.

"This is why you need to stop staying up so late. You won't be able to concentrate if you keep doing this." Yukio headed into the washroom while Rin got changed into the school uniform. As he was tying the tie, he remembered when Father Fujimoto had taught him how to tie it, when he was leaving for a job interview. He smiled at the memory, but didn't let it get his mood down.

The two brothers finished getting ready and headed down to the cafeteria to eat breakfast, Rin hanging the sword bag over his shoulder. They thanked Ukobach for the meal as always and headed off to school once again. Rin stopped once he stepped out of the door and started violently coughing. Yukio stopped and turned around to look at Rin.

"You okay?"

Rin nodded and looked at his hand; blood. He wiped his mouth and wiped his hand on his pants, ignoring it. He ran to catch up with Yukio as he walked towards True Cross Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: thank you for the reviews! They've really helped me write the story! I wrote this chapter in the middle of class while I was supposed to be taking notes (_), but I actually enjoyed how it turned out. R&R! :D**

* * *

" …Rin. Rin wake up." Yukio slammed his fist down onto Rin's desk. Rin jumped from his seat and looked at his brother. Yukio was holding a book and glaring down at the student sitting on the ground.

"Heh… sorry…" Rin got back up onto his seat and rubbed his head. The whole day he had been feeling like his insides were being twisted around and pulled and his head was pounding.

"This is the third time this class you've fallen asleep, Okumura! Come on already!" Yukio gave a look to Bon, as if telling him to shut up. Yukio continued on with the lesson but for Rin, it just went in one ear and out the other. The feeling in his stomach was getting worse the more he tried to ignore it. He usually didn't feel pain this bad because of the demon blood in him. Rin looked up and the room started to spin. He quickly stood up and ran to Yukio's desk where a garbage can was underneath it. Yukio stopped talking as Rin stood up and everyone watched him. He dropped on his knees, grabbed the bucket and started to throw up into the bucket. Shiemi and Izumo were disgusted by this and covered their mouths and nose.

"Everyone please step outside for a minute." Everyone looked irritated, as this was not the first time they had been asked to step out because of Rin. "Now!" The class got out quickly, slightly scared of Yukio whenever he got mad or yelled. Yukio slammed the book down on his desk and kneeled down beside his brother.

"What's wrong?" Yukio noticed that the only thing coming out of Rin's mouth wasn't vomit, but blood. The blood had an unusual color to it as well. It was still red, but had hints of purple in it. "What the…"

Rin finally stopped and tried to catch his breath, panting heavily. Yukio took the bucket and placed it at the back by the sink with a lid overtop of it. He went to the door to get the rest of the class as Rin sat against Yukio's desk, sweating hard, panting and his face red. They all looked at Rin, concerned for him.

"Is he okay..?" Shiemi looked at Yukio, the most concerned of them all. Yukio just nodded at the blonde girl and motioned her to go sit back down. As everyone took their seats, trying not to stare at Rin, he wrapped his arms around his stomach and cried out in pain, starting to cough up blood once again. His eyes rolled back in his head and he threw his head back.

"Class dismissed! Everyone please leave!" The students once again ran out, except for Shiemi, who stayed with the twins. Yukio kneeled down beside his brother and placed his head in his lap, trying to calm him down. He looked over to Shiemi, who had tears in her eyes. "Shiemi, leave. Rin will be fine, but we can't take any chances." Shiemi nodded slowly, and slowly walked out.

"Rin please say something." Yukio was in a state of panic, he didn't know what to do right now. Mephisto opened the door to the classroom and walked over to where Yukio and Rin where on the ground. He kneeled down beside the two and placed his hands on either side of his face, squeezing them so that his mouth would open. Once Rin opened his mouth, Mephisto took a vile out of his jacket, took the lid off and poured it into Rin's open mouth and down his throat.

"What was that?" Yukio looked up at Mephisto but he didn't answer. Rin stopped coughing and his breathing started to return to normal. His eyes closed and it looked as if he was sound asleep. Mephisto got up and looked Yukio in the eyes.

"Next time that happens, we may not be so lucky, understood?"

"What just happened?"

"Someone more than likely poisoned him. I cannot say what type of poison at this very moment, so I suggest you keep an eye on what he eats and who he is around. Understood?" Before Yukio had the chance to answer or ask any questions, Mephisto left the room, leaving the class door open. Yukio looked down at his brother, and sighed. It had to be the True Cross Order.

"Mr. Okumura?" Yukio turned around to see Bon, Shiemi, Izumo, Konekomaru, and Shima standing outside the door. "Is everything alright now?" They looked down at Rin, with his head on Yukio's lap, sound asleep. Yukio nodded and took a deep breath.

"He's alright…for now at least…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry this chapter took so long! I've been really busy studying for finals and stuff :/ I do not own Ao No Exorcist nor any of the characters! **

* * *

Rin awoke the next morning to a pounding headache. He placed his hand on his forehead and groaned as he turned over in his bed towards the wall. He tried to remember what had happened the day before, but the last thing he remembered was sitting on the ground by Yukio's desk in pain. Rin turned his head behind him to look at the alarm clock. The clock read as 9:30 AM SAT. He turned back over and sighed, when he felt his stomach make a weird noise.

"Guess I better eat something, I haven't eaten since yesterday's lunch." Rin sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His headache hadn't gone away, but his hunger overpowered the headache like his hunger usually overpowered anything else. The front door opened and Yukio walked in carrying a brown paper bag.

"Rin, you're awake, how do you feel?" Yukio placed the bag down on the coffee table and took out a bottle of pills, walking over to Rin.

"Better I guess... What's that?"

"Mephisto made them for you, they're a special kind of medicine that has to be custom made. It will make it so that what happened yesterday is less likely to happen again in the future." Yukio placed two pills in Rin's hand and handed him the glass of water that was on his bedside table.

"Yukio?"

"Hm?"

"What happened to me yesterday? Why did I do that?"

Yukio froze. He knew if he told his brother that he was poisoned he would have to explain why he was poisoned and then he would have to explain why he didn't tell him in the first place. The chance of it going over well was slim to none.

"Yukio?" The younger twin snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Rin. "What happened?" Rin noticed the nervousness in Yukio's eyes, which lead him to believe that Yukio knew something.

Yukio looked down to the ground and sighed. "It was the True Cross Order... Do you remember when I had a break down a couple weeks ago?" Rin nodded. "Earlier that day I had a meeting with them. They had told me that your powers were becoming too strong, they found out about the outburst you had in the woods again. Also, your previous test results from the week before had come back showing that your human DNA was lessening. The real reason they asked me to inform you that you needed another physical exam and testing done was... was because..." Yukio cut himself off and started to feel himself shaking.

"...Because they want me dead..." Rin finished off his brothers sentence and looked away from him. He waited for Yukio to correct him, but heard nothing from his brother. Both their stomachs were churning, as if someone was slowly tearing apart their insides, but not in a painful way. Rin stood up and picked the Koma sword bag up from on his bed.

"Where are you going?" Yukio looked up at Rin, who was walking towards the door leading out.

"Out," Rin's voice was harsh and cold, but Yukio couldn't blame him. He just told his brother that he had tried to send him away to get executed. What was he expecting his reaction to be? Okay with it? Happy? No. Rin had every right to be damn pissed at Yukio, whether he liked it or not.

Rin closed the door behind him and walked out of the dorm and down the road. It was pouring with rain, harder than it had in quite some time, but it didn't bother him. _Does he really want me dead? Maybe I could do them all a favor and do it myself. But how the hell would they kill me? The poison didn't feel like it was going to kill me, just make me sick. And last time Yukio and I fought Satan, we didn't kill him. We just destroyed the gates temporarily. So how would they do it?_ Rin stopped and realized that he had walked right to the front of the other boy's dorm. He walked inside, and tried to remember what room Shima, Konekomaru and Bon were in. He didn't want to exactly be alone right now, but he didn't want to see Yukio's face. As Rin got to the dorm room of his classmates, he felt anger building up inside him. Rin tried to calm down, but it only got worse. _Shit_. Rin ran back down the stairs and outside, he knew if he couldn't calm down soon he would lose it again. Shura had taught him how to feel when his anger was building up and how to calm himself down, but it didn't always work. Like the last time it happened, which must've been the time that the True Cross Order noticed.

Rin jumped behind a couple trees and sat down on the ground, breathing heavily. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and flipped it open. _Yukio, Yukio_... He clicked on Yukio's contact and pressed 'call'. It's not that he wanted his brother here, but he wasn't stupid enough to just think it was going to pass.

"Hello?" Yukios voice sounded hoarse.

"G-get over h-here now... Yukio..." Rin found it hard to get his words out, he was running out of usable breath.

"Rin! Where are you?"

"Boy's d-dorm. For..forest."

Yukio heard a loud, painful yell come from the other end of the call as the call dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

Yukio ran towards the door of their room, leading out, grabbing his jacket off the coat rack and throwing it on and he slammed the door closed. Each step down the stairs felt like it took forever. _It's my fault he's mad... God damnit_! As Yuko opened the door to the outside steps of the building, Mephisto appeared outside.

"Move!" Yukio tried to shove past him, but his wrist was grabbed by Mephistos hand.

"You won't find him there. He left."

"What do you mean he left? Where did he go?"

"He was in the wrong place at the wrong time, the True Cross Order was coming to check in on you as they walked past him. They have him now, and I—"

Yukio shoved Mephisto aside and ran till he found a door. He took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, which opened to the True Cross Order's headquarters.

"Rin!" Yukio ran down the hallway towards the interrogation room, hoping he would at least hear something. Ever since he was told that Rin was to be killed, Yukio was getting less and less capable of being able to contain his emotions. As he got to the interrogation room, there was a loud bang and a flash as everything went quite. Yukio froze in his tracks as he saw blood spill from under the crack of the door. His hands started to shake as the doorknob turned and a foot stepped out. Yukio looked up to the face of the man stepping out and saw the long, blonde hair of Arthur Auguste Angel. His white coat was splattered in blood and his face showed not regret or sadness. Yukio's eyes widened as he made contact with the first class exorcist whom smiled at him, seeing the young exorcist shaking.

"If only you had gotten here sooner; maybe you could have said something to your brother. He didn't even fight back. He just stood there."

"You monster!" Yukio ran to Arthur, grabbing him by the throat, but was quickly pushed back up against a wall, his throat being pushed on.

"Touch me again and you will face the same fate as that... demon, in there." Arthur dropped Yukio to the ground and walked away. Yukio watched as the blonde haired man walked away, but he couldn't find the strength in himself to get back up. Nii-san isn't dead... _There's no way he could have died that easily..._ Yukio found himself slowly getting back up, holding onto the wall for support. He walked towards the door of the interrogation room and looked inside.

The walls were covered in blood, from floor to ceiling. Even the floor was a deep red. There were lumps of flesh scattered around the room too, on the floor in the middle, laying an unidentifiable lump of flesh. No head, no arms nor legs. Just a torso; or what was left of it. The sight made Yukio vomit in the very spot his was in. The thought of these remains being his older twin brothers was sickening. The young exorcist fell to the ground. He had lost his father, never known his mother, and had now loosen his brother. On Yukio's right leg, there was a vibrating sensation. As he slowly reached in his pocket, he felt that it was his phone. Slowly taking it out and flipping it open, he looked at the caller ID. _RIN_.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! They mean a lot! And thank you Incubus; your comments have given me ideas to help me right new chapters to follow! R&R!**

* * *

The phone screen went out as the call was ignored. It beeped to let Yukio know that he had one missed call, along with the message showing on the screen. He looked at the body in front of him. Yukio placed his hand gently on the chest of the torso, feeling the flesh already starting to rot away. He pulled his hand back and noticed a small mark on the chest. Yukio looked closer and noticed a blue star tattoo with a black outline. That wasn't Rin. Yukio flipped open his phone again quickly, stumbling with the keyboard, dialing Rin's number.

There was no answer on the other line, is just went straight to voicemail. "God damnit!" He tried again, only to get the same result. Yukio slowly forced himself onto his feet, clutching the cell phone in his hand. He looked at the body once more before turning around and booking it out of the room. He put the key that led to outside of his dorm into a door and opened it, stepping onto the porch. Yukio ran down the steps and towards the spot where Rin had said he was. There was nothing there, not even any sign that he had been there. _Where else could he have gone_?_ That's it_!

* * *

Shima heard a loud bang on the door as he was pouring boiling water from the kettle into a bowl of instant ramen.

"I'll get it." Bon put his pen down and got off of the couch, walking towards the door. He opened it and Yukio stumbled in.

"Where's Rin? Have you guys seen him?" Yukio looked at Bon and Shima, both of them seeing the look of anger, fear and worry in his eyes and face.

"Is everything okay?" Konekomaru stepped out of the washroom, hearing the commotion Yukio had made when he entered.

Yukio looked at the three students, before he knew it he was spilling out every last detail, the breakdown, the reason Rin was so sick, the body, the tattoo, the call; everything. Yukio looked up at Shima, Bon and Konekomaru, expecting at least one of them to blame him.

"Give me the phone." Bon held out his hand towards Yukio, who just gave Bon a confused look. "I said give it to me." Yukio reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, handing it to Bon. Bon flipped open the cell phone and went straight to contacts. He clicked on Rin's profile and hit 'call', putting it on speaker phone.

"So wait," Yukio and Shima looked at Konekomaru, who was trying to figure something out inside his head. "You said Mr Pheles stopped you?"

Yukio nodded, "He told me where Rin was—" Yukio widened his eyes and raised his head a little. "Shit! How could I see past that!"

"I don't get it..." Shima looked at the two, slightly confused by what they meant.

"Hello?" Everyone's heads turned straight to Bon, who was holding the cell phone in his hand.

"Rin!" Yukio grabbed the phone from Bon's hands and held it tight. "Where are you!? What's going on!?"

"I'd like to know the same thing. I was talking to you, and I started to feel sick to my stomach when I felt a sharp pain come through my back and came out of my chest. I looked behind me and saw Shura, but I didn't think she would've done that."

"Where are you?"

"In our room. Mephisto found me and told me to stay here. I've been trying to call you but you wouldn't answer."

"Stay there, I'm coming now!" Yukio closed the phone and stuck his key in the door, opening it to their dorm building. Konekomaru, Shima and Bon followed Yukio through the door and ran up the stairs to their room. As they got to their room, it was clear to see a blue light shining out from around the cracks in the door. Shima and Konekomaru looked at each other and swallowed. Yukio placed his hand on the door and opened it; a flash of blue light filling the hallway, blinding them for a second.

"Well, I see you are back." They were greeted by Mephisto, holding the Koma sword. Behind him, Rin was chained against the far wall without a shirt on revealing cuts; his ears pointed, teeth bared and tail out.

"Let me go!" Rin screamed from behind, trying to move forward but failing.

"Mephisto, let him go!" Rin pointed his gun at Mephisto "Why are you doing this?"

Mephisto chuckled at the young exorcist and smiled at him. "I would, but I'm not Mephisto." A cloud of smoke circled around Mephisto, then disappeared. Shura stood in his place, holding the Koma sword over her shoulder. She started to twirl it by the handle between her fingers and jabbed it towards Yukio as a joke, laughing. Konekomaru, Shima, Bon, Yukio and Rin watched Shura, beyond confused. "I'm not gonna stop playing with Okumura until I get what I want."

"And what might that be?" Bon stepped forward, closer to Shura, who just giggled.

Shura pointed the sword at Rin and walked towards him. She put the tip of the Koma sword to his throat and lifted his head with it. "This one, right here." Rin glared down at her, growling with his throat. Yukio shot at Shura's back, but she turned around, deflecting the bullet off of the Koma sword. A cloud of smoke appeared around her body once again, this time revealing a face only too familiar to Yukio and Rin. Yukio dropped his gun and stood in shock; Rin's eyes widened at the figure.

Bon looked at the two twins, confused. "Who the hell is this?" The man chuckled and looked at Rin.

Rin closed his teeth and clenched his fists. "Old Man..."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologize for the last chapter. It wasn't how I intended it, and once I re-read it I realized that I didn't say things correctly. So! For clarification: This is not going to turn into any type of smut, Rin was just tied up as in 'tied-up-because-he's being-held-captive' type. I hope this chapter is better than the last. R&R!**

* * *

"What? Old Man?" Bon looked at Yukio for an explanation, but was ignored. Yukio lowered himself down to pick up his gun, keeping his eyes on 'Shiro'.

"Who are you? Father Fujimoto is dead and he isn't coming back." Yukio pointed the gun towards Shiro, waiting for his reaction. He walked closer to him; close enough to have the gun barrel against his chest.

Shiro chuckled at Rin, "You always were a smart one, Okumura, but obviously still not smart enough to figure it out." Yukio looked behind Shiro, to see Rin breathing heavily and his flames getting bigger. The look in his eyes were full of hatred as they glared through the back of Shiro's head. The chains around his wrists were beginning to break. Shiro grabbed Yukio's hand and twisted his arm around, but Yukio quickly grabbed him by the throat and held him against the wall, gun to his head.

"I am not asking again. Who are you?" Yukio wasn't scared of this creature anymore. He whacked the gun on the side of Shiros head, breaking the skin. Bon and Shima went straight to Rin, trying to help him down. Before Shima and Bon could get the chains loose, Rin snapped them from the wall and fell onto the floor on his hands and knees. He looked up at Yukio and Shiro, baring his teeth at the fake. Rin lunged for the creature but slammed into the wall. Yukio looked down at his brother on the ground, who got back on his feet. Shiro was standing on the other side of the room, smoke starting to circle around the body. Yukio took his other gun from his holster, now a gun in each hand, and started shooting Shiro. The cloud of smoke covered his body, then faded. There was no sign of Shiro, or anyone else other than Konekomaru, Shima, Bon, Rin and Yukio in the room.

The Koma sword was lying on the ground, out of its case. Yukio picked up the sword and put it back in the case, then into the bag. Rin's flames started to fade away, leaving him weak and frail. Rin leaned against the wall for support, but was quickly held up by Bon.

"I-I think I know who that might've been…" Konekomaru finally spoke up. Shima, Bon and Yukio all looked at Konekomaru, expecting the answer. "It said it wanted Rin, so it was probably a demon. And by the looks of it, you and Rin," Konekomaru nodded towards Yukio, "knew who the last person was, someone close to you. Is it possible Satan is back for Rin…?"

Yukio shook his head. "No. That wasn't Satan. The bodies would've started to rot and bleed before us. Whoever, or whatever that was, is a shape shifter of some type." Yukio placed the guns back in his belt and walked over to Rin, who was now sitting on the bed.

"Yukio?" Yukio looked at his brother who was going through the bedside table drawer. "What were those pills you gave me?"


End file.
